The present invention relates to a high stability loudspeaker, which can effectively reduce the vibration of the voice coil in the lateral direction, and thus has a small distortion.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art loudspeaker includes a frame A, a magnet B, a voice coil C, a damper D, a diaphragm E, a dust cover F, a yoke G, a washer H, a surround I and other components. The voice coil C surrounds the central post of the yoke G. Coils C1 wind around the voice coil C. Similarly, the damper D and diaphragm E cover the voice coil C by the central holes thereof. The top of the voice coil C is firmly secured with a dust cover F. The voice coil C and the diaphragm E are suspended between other components by the damper D and surround I. Thus, a loudspeaker is formed.
From the above, it will be appreciated that the voice coil C is connected to the diaphragm E, damper D and dust cover F by one end thereof. It suspends from the periphery of the central post of the yoke. When power is conducted, the coils C1 on the voice coil C are attracted and then vibrate so that the voice coil C moves upwards and downwards. Then the diaphragm E connected to the voice coil C transfers the vibration to air so as to form a sound capable of being heard by human""s ears.
Since the material is not uniform, some errors occur. As the voice coil C is attracted, it will move laterally. Because the voice coil is suspended from the top end, the bottom of the voice coil C has a large vibration. Once the voice coil C collides with the washer H or the yoke G, noises occur. In order to prevent the voice coil C from colliding with the washer and yoke, the gap between the central post of the yoke G and the washer H must be enlarged. If the volume is increased, this gap J must be increased further. However, the larger the gap, the worse the sensitivity of the loudspeaker. Therefore, how to reduce the gap J between the yoke G and washer H is a primary problem in design of a loudspeaker.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a high stability loudspeaker, in which the gap between the magnet and magnet groove is reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high stability loudspeaker with a reduced distortion.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a high stability loudspeaker having a yoke with a plurality of vents installed therein. The yoke is combined to a bottom of a frame of the loudspeaker. A magnet is placed in the yoke and a washer is arranged above the magnet to form a yoke structure. A periphery of the magnet is surrounded by a voice coil. A coil winding surrounds the voice coil. A combining portion is formed at a periphery of the yoke. The combining portion serves to be combined with a surround connected to a bottom of the voice coil. The voice coil is vertically installed between the periphery of the yoke and the magnet. The top of the voice coil is connected to another surround. Thereby, the vibration of the voice coil is confined at the two ends. As a result, the gap between portions of the yoke structure into which the voice coil extends is reduced and therefore, the sensitivity of the loudspeaker is increased.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.